Catelyn Stark: Was wäre, wenn Ned keinen Bastard gehabt hätte?
by RoseAkaShi
Summary: Catelyn Stark hasst den Bastard ihres Mannes. Als sie sich die Frage stellt, wie ihr Leben verlaufen wäre, wenn Ned keinen Bastard gehabt hätte, kommt ein Stern vorbei und erhört ihren Wunsch. Ob es so ist, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hat? Aber ein Rückgaberecht gewähren die Götter nie.


_**Catelyn Stark:**_

 _ **Was wäre, wenn…**_

 _ **Ned keinen Bastard gehabt hätte?**_

* * *

 **Winterfell, 298 n. A. E.**

Hasserfüllt betrachtete sie den Jungen, der mit ihren Kindern trainierte. Zusammen. Als würde er dazugehören. Er war der einzige Schandfleck auf der Ehe mit ihrem Mann. Wieso musste Ned ihn auch hier haben? Wieso existierte der Junge überhaupt?

Jeden Tag betete Catelyn dafür, dass der Junge verschwinden würde. Sie wünschte sich aus tiefsten Herzen, dass ihr Mann keinen Bastard gehabt hätte. Was für eine schöne Welt wäre das gewesen?

* * *

 **Schnellwasser, 280 n. A. E.**

Eines Tages wurde Catelyn von ihrer Schwester Lysa geweckt, die sehr aufgeregt zu sein schien. Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis Catelyn akzeptierte, dass dies kein Traum war. Sie ließ sich herum schubsen, anziehen und fertig machen. Es gab große Aufregung, weil die Rebellenarmee eingetroffen war.

Catelyn war aufgeregt Ned wiederzusehen. Noch einmal jung. Wenn das real war, auch nur für einen Moment, so konnte sie die Chance nutzen. Diesmal hatte sie keine Angst vor ihm. Sie liebte ihn bereits und konnte ihm das gleich zeigen. Es würde gleich mit Glück und Freude beginnen, nicht nur Pflicht und Ehre. Wenn er sie liebte, dann würde er treu sein und es würde niemals einen Bastard geben. Catelyn sah ihre Chance und nutzte sie.

Wie beim letzten Mal mussten Catelyn und Lysa warten. Doch diesmal war es nur Lysa die ungeduldig war, während Catelyn ungestört und voller Vorfreude an einem Taschentuch arbeitete. Sticken hatte sie immer beruhigt.

Hoster Tully kam heraus. Ihr Vater sah stolz und zufrieden aus. „Liebe Lysa, du wirst nach dem Ende des Krieges Stannis Baratheon heiraten, Lord von Sturmkap", eröffnete Lord Tully ihnen. Warte! Da war etwas falsch! Panisch stand Catelyn auf. „Cat, du wirst Lord Arryn heiraten, vor unserer Abreise und Lady von Hohenehr werden."

Was?! Nein!

„Vater, was ist mit N-Winterfell? Unserem Bündnis zum Norden?" Wieso bekam sie nicht Ned?

Lysa kicherte. „Dumm, dumm", sagte sie mit einer seltenen Überlegenheit. „Winterfell gehört doch jetzt Lord Eddard Stark."

„Wohl wahr", stimmte Vater Lysa zu. „Und der jüngere Bruder Benjen wird niemals mehr bekommen, als sein Bruder ihm zugesteht. So allerdings werdet ihr beide einen hohen Lord heiraten."

Aber wieso nicht Ned?! Sie konnte die Frage nicht laut stellen.

* * *

 **Schnellwasser, 280 n. A. E.**

Ihre Antwort bekam sie dennoch, von ihrer Zofe. Lord Eddard Stark war mit der schönsten Frau in Westeros verheiratet, Lady Ashara aus dem Haus Dayn. Diese hatte ihrem Ehemann bereits eine schöne Tochter geboren und war zurzeit wieder schwanger. Hochschwanger sogar.

Ihr Ned war weg. Außer Reichweite. In Catelyn giftete es, das dieses Kind dann Jon war, der Bastard. Obwohl er nie ein Bastard sein würde. Catelyn lachte hohl und weinte sich in der Nacht vor ihrer Hochzeit in den Schlaf. Ihr Wunsch hatte einzig dafür gesorgt, dass Jon jetzt legitim sein würde. Winterfell würde endlich einen Erben haben, der wie ein Stark aussah. Die Nordmänner würden zufrieden sein, wenn sie das erfuhren. Sie hatten immer auf Catelyn herabgeblickt, dafür dass sie ihren Mann rothaarige Kinder geschenkt hatte.

* * *

 **Schnellwasser, 280 n. A. E.**

Jon Arryn zu heiraten war nicht so schlimm, aber auch nicht besonders toll. Er war halt ein alter Mann und wieder bedauerte Catelyn ihre verlorene Liebe am Altar und ging mit nichts weiter als einem Pflichtgefühl in die Ehe.

Seltsamerweise war ihre Hochzeitsnacht mit Jon Arryn sehr ähnlich wie die mit Ned. Er war sanft und vorsichtig. Es gab wenig Schmerzen, aber auch wenig Freude. Nach der Erfüllung ihrer Pflicht schliefen sie voneinander abgewandt in ihren Betten.

* * *

 **Schnellwasser, 280 n. A. E.**

Wie ähnlich und doch vollkommen anders die Ereignisse waren. Catelyn war schwanger und ihr Ehemann kämpfte im Krieg. Doch Lysa plapperte unaufhörlich wie traurig es für Catelyn war mit einem so alten Mann verheiratet zu sein und wie sehr sie sich darauf freute den jungen Stannis zu heiraten.

Catelyn wusste nicht wofür sie außer der Gesundheit ihres Kindes beten sollte. Sie wusste schließlich dass alles gut ausgehen würde.

* * *

 **Schnellwasser, 281 n. A. E.**

Catelyn gebar einen braunhaarigen Jungen mit Tully-blauen Augen. Ein gesundes Kind. Sie nannte ihn Jasper Arryn, nach dem Vater ihres Mannes. Sie wusste, dass es am klügsten war einem Kind den Namen seiner Region zu geben.

Obwohl es nicht Robb war, liebte sie den Jungen von ganzen Herzen mit seinem ersten Atemzug. Sie würde ihre Kinder immer lieben. Aber es gab einen Robb. Anscheinend hatte Ned wieder einen Wunsch geäußert bei der Benennung. Noch vor dem Ende des letzten Jahres hatte Ashara, Lady von Winterfell, einen Erben geboren, einen Robb Stark. Catelyn fragte sich, ob sie ihren Robb in ihn erkennen würde.

Es gab auch eine geschichtliche Veränderung, während des Krieges. Ned führte nach der Schlacht am Trident die Armee nicht nach Königsmund. Das tat Jon Arryn. Ned dagegen reiste mit einem kleineren Gefolge nach Dorne zu seiner Schwester. Anscheinend hatte er diesmal viel früher herausgefunden, wo sich seine Schwester befand.

* * *

 **Königsmund, 281 n. A. E.**

Ihr Ehemann war die Hand des Königs und der Krieg war zu Ende. Zum ersten Mal sah sie Jon Arryn lächeln, als sie ihm seinen Sohn in die Arme legte. Zur Belohnung hatte Jon Arryn ihr keinen Bastard mitgebracht. Zumindest würde es in dieser Ehe nie einen Bastard geben. Zumindest hatte ihre Schwester nie unter so etwas leiden müssen.

Merkwürdigerweise kehrte Lord Stark nicht nach Königsmund zurück. Keiner wusste was in Dorne geschah. Er reiste einfach in den Norden ab und schickte nur einen Brief, dass es zu Ende war. König Robert nahm die Nachricht nicht gut auf. Lyannas Verlust schmerzte ihn zutiefst.

* * *

 **Sturmkap, 281 n. A. E.**

Es gab Gerüchte, dass es dem König missfiel seinem Bruder Stannis Sturmkap zu geben. Aber er musste, weil er sein Wort an ihren Vater halten musste. Es war eine beeindruckende Burg am Meer, an den Klippen gebaut. Lysa schien diesmal zu ihrer Hochzeit voller Zuversicht zu sein. Stannis Baratheons Gesicht war voller Ernsthaftigkeit.

Da ihr Ehemann sie nicht beschämt hatte, ließ sie ihn in ihr Bett. Schließlich war es ihre Pflicht als Ehefrau. Als junges Mädchen hatte sie sich Ned für etwa drei Jahre verweigert, bevor sich langsam Gefühle gebildet hatten. Aber welches Recht hatte sie sich Lord Arryn zu verweigern?

* * *

 **Hohenehr, 282 n. A. E.**

Ihre Tochter Tauriel gebar sie auf Hohenehr. Ein rothaariges wunderschönes Mädchen mit fast türkisfarbenen Augen. Ungewöhnlich und wunderschön. Catelyn liebte ihre Tochter genauso wie ihren Sohn.

Auch ihre Schwester schien diesmal glücklich zu sein. Ihre Geburt war erfolgreich gewesen. Sie hatte ihrem Ehemann ein starkes schwarzhaariges, blauäugiges Baby geboren. Gendry Baratheon, der junge Erbe von Sturmkap.

Die Königin, Cersei aus dem Haus Lennister, dagegen hatte nach ihrer ersten Totgeburt einen gesunden blonden Jungen geboren. So war auch der Eiserne Thron gesichert.

* * *

 **Königsmund, 284 n. A. E.**

Catelyn verbrachte viel Zeit damit zwischen Hohenehr und Königsmund zu pendeln. Ihre Ehe mit Lord Arryn war… gut. Gut und respektabel. Auch sehr fruchtbar.

„Unsere Tochter ist wunderschön", meinte Jon seltsam begeistert. Er war wenig sentimental, konnte sich aber immer an seinen Kindern erfreuen. Vielleicht lag es an seinem hohen Alter. „Nesrin hat meine Augen." Und Haare. Aber Catelyn war es nur recht. Es war gut wenn einmal ihre Kinder unbestreitbar wie die ihres Mannes aussahen.

Aber irgendwas schien heute mit ihrem Ehemann nicht zu stimmen. „Was ist mit dir, Jon? Du scheinst bedrückt zu sein."

Jon seufzte schwermütig und setzte sich hin. „Lady Stark ist schwanger." Schon wieder? Catelyn war entsetzt. Es würde das sechste Kind sein und das in sechs… vielleicht sieben Jahren, wenn es im nächsten Jahr geboren wurde. Gut, einmal waren es Zwillinge gewesen, aber…

„Was ist daran traurig?", fragte Catelyn verwundert nach.

„Seine Schwester ist es auch."

„Seine Schwester?" Catelyn runzelte die Stirn. „Lyanna? Aber sie ist…"

„Nein, ist sie nicht", antwortete Jon. „Ich habe Ned geschrieben, weil der König Antworten um Lyannas Tod wollte, um endlich damit abzuschließen. Ned schreibt zurück, dass Lyanna nie gestorben ist." Oh nein. Der König würde… „Sie hat Arthur Dayn geheiratet, um ihre Ehre zu retten, nachdem Rhaegar sie zerstört hat. Lyanna hat ihrem Ehemann mittlerweile zwei Söhne geboren und ist zurzeit wieder schwanger. Gemeinsam wohnen sie in Hornbach, einer Hafenstadt im Westen, die er ihnen zugesprochen hat und die immer mehr wächst."

Auch Catelyn musste sich nach dieser Nachricht setzen. „König Robert wird das nicht gefallen."

„Nein", stimmte Jon zu. „Besonders das Ned dies offensichtlich verheimlicht hat. Oder zumindest es genutzt hat, dass keiner von uns bisher genaue Fragen gestellt hat."

„Zwei Söhne und bald ein weiteres Kind?", fragte Catelyn nach. „Damit ist ihre Ehe besiegelt. Wie heißen sie?"

„Jon und Aric Dayn", antwortete ihr Ehemann.

„Jon?!", fragte sie entsetzt. Nein, das konnte nicht stimmen. Das war unmöglich. Jon war…

„Nicht nach mir, sondern nach einem alten Stark-König."

Aber das war Catelyn egal. Sie erkannte nun endlich ihren Fehler und das Geheimnis um Jon Schnee. Das war nicht Neds Sohn und auch ganz bestimmt nicht Arthur Dayns Sohn. Bestimmt war die Ehe anfangs nur Tarnung gewesen. Es war immer Rhaegars Sohn gewesen. Rhaegar und Lyanna. Ned hatte ihn beschützt und wollte ihn deshalb nie weggeben. Ihr Wunsch hatte einzig allein dafür gesorgt, dass Ned ihn nicht als seinen Sohn ausgeben musste. Er hatte nie einen Bastard gehabt. Aber seine Ehe mit Ashara hatte bewirkt, dass er seine Schwester retten konnte. Catelyn hatte in dem allen nie eine Rolle gespielt.

* * *

 **Königsmund, 284 n. A. E.**

Das König Robert die Nachricht nicht gefiel war wohl untertrieben. In ganz Westeros erzählte man sich, das er geschrien und getobt hatte. Es war sogar die Rede von Krieg gewesen.

Catelyn reiste zu ihrer Schwester nach Sturmkap ab. Sie hatte eine Fehlgeburt gehabt und war zutiefst unglücklich. Ein gutes hatte die Ehe mit Jon Arryn auf jeden Fall. Diesmal konnte sie ihre Schwester häufiger sehen und unterstützen.

* * *

 **Lennishort, 289 n. A. E.**

Die Graufreud-Rebellion hatte Catelyn beinah vergessen, bis sie da war. Aber es lief so reibungslos ab wie beim letzten Mal und zur Feier des Sieges, wurde ein Turnier in Lennishort veranstaltet, bei dem beinah alle Länder vertreten waren. Auch der Norden.

Ihr Ehemann hatte die Einladung noch einmal wiederholt und Ned ans Herz gelegt. Die Beziehungen zwischen dem Norden und dem Rest der Sieben Königslande war in den letzten Jahren angespannt. Vor allem durch ihre Weigerung, den Süden zu betreten oder zur Versöhnung ein Kind als Mündel zu ihnen zu schicken. Auch jegliche Heiratsangebote für Kinder wurden abgelehnt, von Ned, Lyanna und auch Benjen.

Aber Jon war hartnäckig. Er wollte die Beziehungen zum Norden, die seit dreihundert Jahren so fest und gut waren wie noch nie, nicht riskieren. Die Beziehungen zwischen dem Grünen Tal und dem Norden. Beim Rest hatte auch Jon aufgegeben.

So kam es, dass Catelyn zum ersten Mal seit Jahren, Ned wieder gegenüber stand und dazu auch der Lady von Winterfell, Ashara. Obwohl auch sie jetzt am Ende ihrer zwanziger Jahre sein musste und acht Kinder zur Welt gebracht hatte, sah sie immer noch wunderschön aus. Catelyn fand sogar, dass sie schöner als die Königin selbst war. Schwarze seidige Haare, violette Augen, perfekte milchige Haut und einen Körper der keine Anzeichen von den Jahren zeigte, schlank, kurvenreich und makellos.

Die ganze Zeit über beobachtete sie die beiden miteinander und fragte sich, ob sie Ned je gekannt hatte und ob er sie auch nur mit einem Bruchteil seines Herzens geliebt hatte. Es hatte schon immer Gerüchte um das Paar gegeben, auch im Süden. Die beiden waren schon oft zusammen erwischt wurden, was so skandalös war, weil sie verheiratet und offensichtlich glücklich waren. Einmal hatte sie sogar von einem Zwischenfall gehört, dass sie dabei erwischt wurden waren, als Ned Ashara mit dem Mund auf seinen Schreibtisch befriedigte.

Jetzt war es offensichtlich. Ned tanzte mit ihr. Mehrere Tänze. Ausgelassen und fröhlich. Obwohl Ned es hasste zu tanzen. Wie frisch verliebte flirteten sie miteinander, stahlen sich Essen voneinander von den Tellern, berührten sich zu jeder Gelegenheit und sahen sich an als würden sie die Wunder des anderen zum ersten Mal erleben. Catelyn bemerkte sogar ein paar unsittliche Berührungen zwischen den beiden.

Hatte sie ihm das beim letzten Mal genommen? Seine offensichtliche Liebe? War diese Welt vielleicht die richtige? Hätte es so wirklich sein sollen? Catelyn war voll von Zweifeln.

An einem Morgen saßen sie zusammen und frühstückten gemeinsam. Es war ein angespanntes Essen. Ihr Ehemann Jon und auch Ned waren keine Männer die die Zeit mit leeren und charmanten Worten füllen konnten. Einzig Lady Ashara schien diese Fähigkeit unter ihnen zu haben.

„Lady Amara ist meine beste Freundin geworden, allein weil sie versteht, wie kalt man es als Südländerin im Norden findet", erzählte Lady Ashara von Neds Cousine, die anscheinend Lord Bolton geheiratet hatte. Eine weitere Veränderung. „Aber eigentlich kann man sie nur mögen. Sie ist der freundlichste und sanfteste Mensch der mir je begegnet ist."

Danach befragte Lady Ashara Catelyn zu den Damen im Grünen Tal und sie gestand, dass sie die meiste Zeit mit ihrer Schwester Lysa verbrachte.

„Wie geht es deinem Bruder?", fragte Jon schließlich an Ned. Benjen, der Erste Grenzer an der Mauer.

„Er hat Lady Bethyna Ryswell geheiratet und ist jetzt Lord von Salzfrei", erzählte Ned bereitwillig. „Benjen hat drei Kinder. Sansa, Brandon und vor einem Mond wurde seine Tochter Enola geboren."

Catelyn schaute sofort auf. Sansa und Brandon. Waren nur die Namen gleich oder hatten die beiden mehr Gemeinsamkeiten mit ihren Kindern?

„Edshara muss jetzt zehn sein. Und wie alt sind deine anderen beiden Töchter, Ned? Greta und Clarisse, oder?", fragte Jon nach.

„Greta ist sieben und Clarisse ist vier", antwortete Ned. „Meine jüngste Tochter Arya ist zwei Jahre alt."

Arya. War es ihre Arya? Obwohl Arya immer mehr Neds Tochter gewesen war als Catelyns.

„Meine Tochter Tauriel ist ebenfalls sieben und meine Tochter Nesrin ist fünf. Sie würden sicher gute Begleiterinnen für deine Töchter abgeben und unsere Länder in die nächste Generation mit Freundschaft führen."

Da sie darüber gesprochen war Catelyn nicht schockiert, aber das bedeutete nicht dass es ihr gefiel. Dennoch, vielleicht war es der beste Weg. Kinder wurden weggeschickt, um als Mündel Beziehungen zu anderen Häusern zu knüpfen und man nahm aus demselben Grund Mündel in sein Haus. Aber ihre Mädchen waren auch noch so jung.

Ned sah ernst und nachdenklich aus. Er schaute zu seiner Frau Ashara. Diese nickte ihm zu. Wie viel Macht hatte Lady Ashara über ihren Mann?

„Es wäre mir eine Ehre", antwortete Ned feierlich.

Erleichtert atmete Catelyn aus. Die Beziehung zwischen dem Norden und dem Grünen Tal konnten vielleicht gerettet werden.

* * *

 **Hohenehr, 290 n. A. E.**

„Ich muss zurück nach Königsmund", erzählte Jon ihr an einem Abend in ihrem Schlafzimmer. „Die Königin ist wieder schwanger."

Catelyn hielt ihren neugeborenen Sohn Rodrik an ihrer Brust und ließ ihn trinken. Nach vier Töchtern hatte sie endlich wieder einen Sohn geboren.

„Ich verstehe nicht, wie sie überhaupt jemals schwanger werden konnte. Die beiden hassen sich und besonders in den letzten paar Jahren hatte ich nicht das Gefühl, dass der König ihre Gegenwart ertragen konnte", meinte Catelyn. „Er scheint so besessen von… Lyanna."

Lyanna die unerreichbar für ihn war.

Als Catelyn zu ihrem Mann sah, schien dieser nachdenklicher zu sein, als es für ihre Worte verständlich schien. Hatte sie etwas Besonderes gesagt?

„Jon, was ist mit den Norden?", fragte sie nach. „Gibt es Neuigkeiten?" Nicht von ihren Töchtern natürlich. Von ihnen wusste Catelyn alles.

Ihr Ehemann setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett und streichelte über den Rücken ihres Sohnes. „Der Engkanal ist fertig gestellt und der größte Teil der südlichen Mauer, zumindest die wichtigsten Punkte. Obwohl es sicher beeindruckend ist, beunruhigt es den Süden vor allem. Hat es schon die ganze Zeit. Lord Frey ist wütend geworden, da er erst jetzt richtig verstanden hat, dass seine Brücke jetzt überflüssig geworden ist. Der Machtverlust gefällt ihm verständlicherweise nicht. Andernfalls ist der Engkanal eine Versicherung auf einen sehr vorteilhaften Handel zwischen dem Norden, den Flusslanden und dem Grünen Tal. Deswegen lasse ich eine Stadt an dem Punkt bauen, wo der Kanal unser Land berührt. Eine Grenz- und Handelsstadt für unseren Sohn Rodrik."

Liebevoll sah Catelyn ihren Ehemann an. Sie liebte ihn nicht mit ganzen Herzen. Nicht einmal so leidenschaftlich wie Ned. Aber er hatte sie nie beschämt, ihr nur Glück gebracht, eine wundervolle Familie gegeben. Das war mehr als die meisten anderen in ihrer Ehe hatten.

Ihre Schwester war im selben Zustand. Lysa und Stannis respektierten sich aus verschiedenen Gründen, aber lieben taten sie einander nicht. Dennoch war Lysa gerade mit ihrem dritten Kind schwanger. Ihr erster Sohn Gendry war ein wundervoller Junge und würde ein würdevoller Lord werden. Ihre Tochter Sharin hatte das Unglück der Grauschuppen getroffen und wurde dennoch über alles von ihren Eltern geliebt. Wahrscheinlich war es das. Ihre gemeinsame Liebe für ihre Kinder, die sie dazu brachten einander zu respektieren.

* * *

 **Königsmund, 291 n. A. E.**

Catelyn gefiel es nicht in so gefährlichen Zeiten hier zu sein. Es gab Geflüster vom Krieg. Sie stand neben ihrem Ehemann als Lord Tywin Lennister in Königsmund einritt. Was danach geschah wusste sie nicht.

Die Königin, ihr Bruder und ihre drei Kinder waren verhaftet wurden und saßen zurzeit in den Schwarzen Zellen. Für Hochverrat an den König. Der König konnte von Jon zur Ruhe gezügelt wurden, sodass das Königreich am Ende nutzen aus der Sache ziehen würde.

Es gab Verhandlungen, die sehr lange dauerten. Das Ergebnis war annehmbar. Die Ehe von Robert und Cersei wurde annulliert. Jaime, Cersei und die Kinder durften leben. Dafür wurde Jaime an die Mauer geschickt und Cersei zu den Stillen Schwestern. Das mit den Kindern war komplizierter. Myrcella und Tommen wurden schlussendlich als Lennister legitimiert und durften mit nach Casterlystein. Joffrey dagegen erwies sich als schwierig. Er war arrogant, wütend und man flüsterte verrückt. Zur Disziplinierung sollte er zu Randyll Tarly geschickt werden. Ob es noch andere Übereinkünfte gab, wusste Catelyn nicht. Aber dies war vorläufig das Ende der ruhmreichen Tage des Hauses Lennister.

Ob aber dennoch Krieg kam war abzuwarten. Alles schien unruhig zu sein. Die Beziehungen zum Norden und auch Dorne waren weiter angespannt. Die Eiseninseln waren zurzeit ruhig, wahrscheinlich weil Stannis den Erben Theon als Geisel hielt. Aber die Lennisters würden bestimmt nicht aufgeben. Lord Tywin war kein Mann der aufgab. Der König machte sich Sorgen um die Targaryens, die weit über dem Meer in Essos waren, aber er sollte sich lieber Sorgen um sein Erbe machen. Er brauchte eine Frau und Kinder. Zurzeit war Stannis sein Erbe.

* * *

 **Königsmund, 292 n. A. E.**

Catelyn schrie, als sie erfuhr, dass der König eine Forderung an den Norden geschickt hatte, ihm Lyanna als Braut zu geben. Ihre Kinder, ihre beiden Töchter, waren da und es durfte keinen Konflikt mit dem Norden geben. Krieg… schon wieder. Sowas geschah, wenn man die Frau eines anderen forderte und noch dazu die Schwester des Wächter des Nordens.

Der Norden regierte souveräner als sie es für möglich gehalten hatte. Sie schickten eine Schriftrolle mit nur einem Wort.

 _Nein._

Angst um die weiteren Folgen packte Catelyn und sie bat ihrem Ehemann inständig aus Königsmund mit ihr abzureisen. „Hier ist es gefährlich, Jon! Und was wenn der König hinreisen will, um Lady Lyanna selbst zu holen? Wir können nicht auf seiner Seite sein. Unsere Töchter sind in Winterfell."

Jon sah erschöpft aus. Älter als noch vor ein paar Tagen. Er seufzte und nickte zustimmend. „Du hast recht, Catelyn", stimmte er ihr zu ihrer Überraschung zu. „Wir reisen sofort ab."

* * *

 **Hohenehr, 292 n. A. E.**

König Robert rief zum Krieg gegen den Norden. Aber das Grüne Tal musste ablehnen und Catelyn war überglücklich zu hören, dass auch die Flusslande den Krieg ablehnten. Ihr Vater wollte nicht das Leben seiner Enkelinnen gefährden. Ihre Schwester schrieb ihr einen Brief, dass Stannis den Krieg zutiefst missbilligte, aber gezwungen war seine Pflicht zu erfüllen. Zumindest nach den Mindestanforderungen. Dorne erklärte sich neutral und die Eiseninseln würdigten Westeros nicht einmal mit einer Antwort, auch wenn ihr Erbe sich in Stannis Hände befand. Die Weite stand an der Seite des Königs, aber die Westlande schickten gerade einmal eine Armee von tausend Soldaten zur Unterstützung.

Dennoch war der König entschlossen und marschierte nach Norden. Fegte hinweg über die Flusslande, die mit Genehmigung geplündert und verwüstet wurden. Und dann traf der König auf die neu errichtete Mauer an der Grenze zum Norden.

* * *

 **Hohenehr, 293 n. A. E.**

Am Ende war es ein sehr kurzer Krieg. Die südliche Mauer war das erste Hindernis. Natürlich gab es bei ihr noch Lücken, wo die Soldaten hindurch kamen, aber das nützte ihnen gar nichts. Ein Teil der Armee starb in den Sümpfen der Eng, ein anderer Teil scheiterte an Maidengraben.

Zwischendurch erklärte der Norden seine Unabhängigkeit und die Bannermänner riefen Eddard Stark zum König des Nordens aus.

Die Flotte des Königs versuchte die Westküste des Nordens anzugreifen, die einst sehr schwach bemannt war. Aber dies war nur ein weiterer Fehler. Salzfrei, unter Benjen Stark und Hornbach, unter Arthur Dayn hatten eine Marine und waren bestens auf den Angriff vorbereitet. Catelyn wusste nicht ab welchen Verlust von Männern der König die Einsicht besaß das er gezwungen war sich zurückzuziehen. Es war wohl ein Wunder das er die überhaupt besaß.

Am Ende des Krieges erklärte auch Dorne seine Unabhängigkeit von den Sieben Königslanden. Der Frieden der Sieben Königslande war so brüchig wie schon lange nicht mehr und der König weigerte sich zu heiraten. Die Weite war überhaupt nicht begeistert in einem Krieg gekämpft zu haben mit so hohen Verlusten und am Ende ohne Belohnung da zustehen. Der König bat Jon als Hand nach Königsmund zurückzukehren, aber ihr Ehemann lehnte ab. Nichts würde mehr so sein wie zuvor.

* * *

 **Hohenehr, 294 n. A. E.**

Catelyn gebar ihre fünfte Tochter, Minisa, ein wunderhübsches rothaariges Baby, etwa zur selben Zeit, wie Jon eine Verlobung mit Haus Baratheon aushandelte, für den Erben von Sturmkap, Gendry und Tauriel. Ihre Tochter Nesrin würde dagegen im Norden bleiben, aber im südlichsten Teil. Buchstäblich. Denn sie würde Thorin Stark heiraten, den Erben von Torhall, der größten Burg an der südlichen Mauer, die jetzt fast vollständig geschlossen war. Damit waren zwei ihrer Kinder perfekt versorgt und in dieser Zeit waren Beziehungen wichtiger als alles andere.

Aus diesem Grund bemühte sich Jon um Verhandlungen mit der Weite. Ihre Chance auf eine Ehe mit dem Königshaus war vergangen, da Robert sich immer noch weigerte zu heiraten. So würde Margaery vielleicht die nächste Lady von Hohenehr werden. Catelyn fand das Mädchen passend und die Tyrells wären ein sehr gutes Bündnis für die Zukunft.

Aus den Flusslanden kam die Nachricht, dass ihr Bruder auch endlich heiraten würde und zwar Allyria Dayn, die jüngere Schwester von Arthur Dayn und Ashara Stark. Damit war der Norden, das Gründe Tal und die Flusslande endlich offiziell vereint.

* * *

 **Hohenehr, 295 n. A. E.**

Die Stadt, die Jon als Erbe für Rodrik gebaut hatte, war endlich fertig. Er nannte sie Catelynsing und es erwärmte Catelyns Herz. Trotz all der Schwierigkeiten, die das Leben ihnen gebracht hatte, war sie dankbar um ihre friedliche und glückliche Ehe. Es gab viel worüber sie sich sorgen machte, aber niemals um ihre Ehe.

* * *

 **Hohenehr, 298 n. A. E.**

Die Welt war schon eigenartig, in der sie lebten und Wünsche waren unvorhersehbar. Obwohl Jon der Meinung war, dass man wohl hätte absehen können, dass so etwas passierte, hätte Catelyn niemals damit gerechnet. Sie hätte mit einer Lennister-Rebellion gerechnet.

Stattdessen tauchten auf einmal Drachen auf. Jaehaerys Targaryen, der unter dem Namen Jon Dayn bei Arthur und Lyanna Dayn aufgewachsen war, ritt auf einem Drachen und eroberte mit seiner Tante Daenerys und seinem Onkel Viserys Königsmund. Erst den Eisernen Thron und dann jedes der anderen Länder der Sieben Königsreiche, bis auf den Norden und Dorne, die ihre Unabhängigkeit behielten. Robert Baratheon wurde von König Jaehaerys persönlich hingerichtet und Stannis Baratheon durfte Sturmkap behalten.

Catelyn erinnerte sich wieder an ihre alte Erkenntnis, als sie verstanden hatte, dass Jon immer Lyanna und Rhaegars Kind gewesen war. Ihr Wunsch, der bewirkt hatte, dass Jon nicht als Neds Bastardsohn aufwuchs, machte ihn schlussendlich auch noch zum König. Die neue Königin wurde Arianne Martell, was das Dreieck zwischen Stark, Targaryen und Martell besiegelte.

* * *

 **Hohenehr, 300 n. A. E.**

Ihr Ehemann starb mit achtzig Jahren friedlich im Schlaf und ihr Sohn Jasper zog in den Norden in den Krieg an der Seite des Königs um gegen die Weißen Wanderer zu kämpfen. Catelyn wusste nicht welche Welt für sie besser war, aber ihr Wunsch hatte anderen sicher sehr viel Glück gebracht oder die gerechte Strafe.


End file.
